


Pay me

by Papayaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Clairvoyance, F/M, Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, hiroko is going to be proud, vanilla sex, you take hiro's first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papayaa/pseuds/Papayaa
Summary: During the killing game you are trapped in along with the other students, you decide to meet Yasuhiro's so he can read your future. You though it was going to be free since the possibility of dying is 90%, but you still have to pay.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Pay me

**Author's Note:**

> kskskskskak here I come again
> 
> Its really short tho. I like Yasuhiro sooo much but I didnt have much ideas meh

You, along with fifteen other students, were trapped inside Hope's Peak Academy and forced into a Killing Game by a bizarre, monochrome bear called "Monokuma".  
At first, you didn't believe it, but when you saw that everything was true after all ... You couldn't not feel the despair building in your heart. The feeling of knowing that you can be killed at any time is devastating and terrifying. Two executions have been already, very painful and sad.

In the middle of something terrifying, it is good to think positive. But the future scares you. How can you think positive!? You spent hours thinking about it at night, while pushing the desk in front of your door, to keep you more secure. And in the middle of your thoughts, remembered Hagakure. Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant. He's a fortune teller, and he has a crystal ball, he could make predictions for free, it didn't matter. He's cute tho. Maybe you can convince him. Although he does not appear to be sixteen years old like everyone else, he appears to be older and a student who has repeated somw grades several times. Perhaps all seers are like that, right?

You walked to Yasuhiro's room, with uncertain steps. He could take advantage and kill you, even though he didn't look like someone who could kill. Well, what does that matter? You haven't stopped going to him in any way.

You gave a light knock on his bedroom door, a little anxious. It took a while to answer, but he ended up opening the door.

"What do you need (Y / n) -chi?" He asked with a suspicious look.

"H-hum, sorry Hiro, but I ..." You took a deep breath and he listened carefully. "I wanted a vision ... Those things ..."

"Ahh, I see! Come in!" He invited smilingly. "I already wanted to put my skills into practice ..." You went into his room, and you saw a table with various clairvoyant things and that, and in the middle the crystal ball in all its glory. "But there is a price!" Yasuhiro announced

"Huh? But we are in a Killing Game!" You responded indignantly.

" That does not mean anything." Yasuhiro raised his eyebrows. "I have a lot of debts, you know? Especially with the Kuzuryu clan, a lot of debts ..." He informed, and seemed to be concerned.

"What is the price then?" You question yourself.

"Twenty million yen." He replied.

"What? No way! This is a shame! Can't I pay any other way? I can protect you from being killed!" You offer yourself kindly.

"You? You are weak, faster I protect you than what you protect me ..." He laughed in your face. "Well, if you want you can give me one of your organs to sell ... I have a lot of debts ..."

"Isn't there really another way, Hiro? We're both probably going to die anyway ..."

"Okay. I think I can get you a discount, (Y / n) chii but only because you're beautiful." Yasuhiro winked at you. "You know, I'm really bad with women. I never had a chance. Never. None of them gives me a chance."

"Do you want ... Romantic tips?" You asked.

"Of course not, romantic tips are for losers." The clairvoyant laughed. "I want you."

"Oh ... I don't know ..." You mumble.

"You can always turn around and leave, if you want." He shrugged, with a sly smile. "I won't force you to do anything."

"Hm." You look at his face. "You must think I'm easy, right?"

"No, I'm sorry if I made you think that." Yasuhiro looked serious. "I don't want to use you or anything, I just ... You said if there was another form of payment ... And I think you're beautiful, and smart."

" Seriously?" You opened your eyes.

"Yes, really. Sorry." He looked nervous.

"You really are not good with women ... But I like you." You admitted, smiling sweetly, approaching him.

"Uhuh !? You like me !?" Yasuhiro blinked in confusion. You put your hands on his shoulders, and you lift your head and your faces are close.

"Yes, idiot, I like you." One of your hands gently stroked one of the dreads of his hair. Yasuhiro's hand went up to your face, caressing your cheek, and his warm lips came close to yours. Everything about him is warm and exudes a warm aroma.  
You engaged in a peaceful kiss, heading towards his bed and lying down comfortably, you on top of him with your hands on his chest. As their hands roamed your waist and thighs.

" Can I?" You started to unbutton his shirt, and he solemnly agreed. You took off his shirt, leaving him bare-chested, and he also started taking off your clothes, already untying your bra and throwing it on the floor. "Do you really want this? With me?" He asked, unsure.

"Of course I want to ..." You attack his neck, leaving some small marks.

" Me too." He smiled, and grabbed but your breasts, massaging them gently. You expected something harder, but Yasuhiro is actually quite vanilla. You kissed softly, with sweet movements.

You two took off the rest of your clothes, anxious for more, for more caresses and attention until you two were completely naked for each other. Hagakure distributes kisses from your neck to your chest, while you massage his tracks lovingly. You started to grind at his thigh, voraciously, and he groaned when he felt your wet core against his soft and dark skin. His arms are increasingly wrapped around your shape, and he rests his head on top of your head.  
"Oh, (Y / n) ..." He snarled against your ear, while you assemble his thigh faster, and let out little moans from your mouth. Yasuhiro's skin scraping against your clitoris was a truly precious sensation, and you felt yourself clench around the air.

"Maybe we can do ... More?" You panted to him, with pink cheeks.

"yeah, I think so." He laughed.

"Lay down then, Hiro" You asked smiling. He obeyed without any question and lay down, his member already erect and up waiting for what is to come. You approach him and align the head of his dick at your tight entrance, spreading your lower lips, and you take his size slowly and delicately while he tried to stifle a groan.

"I never though that a woman could be so ... Tight," Yasuhiro commented.

"How !? So ... You ...?" You asked while resting your hands on his dark chest.

"yes, this is my first time." He laughed and looked away in embarrassment. "Is it yours too?"

You answered and he laughed again. When you finally adjusted to his size, you started making slow movements, and moving your hips up and down to a small height. Yasuhiro groaned and grabbed your hips, controlling your movements better and the two of you took a deep breath in unison. When everything started to get more pleasant, it was at that moment that ...

"Ding Ding Dong! A body has been discovered"

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Atleast you 2 have an alibi
> 
> Momma Hiroko is going to be proud of her boi😎


End file.
